Bridge Love
by RinAinsworth
Summary: Eren iba al mismo lugar siempre, teniendo pensamientos absurdos sobre la vida. Todo seguía una rutina hasta que una noche apareció un hombre, el cual llevó a Eren un malentendido que no se demoró en solucionar. No todo terminaba ahí, siguieron viéndose, y en una de esas ocasiones, Levi dejó claro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, haría que Eren correspondiera lo que sentía.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uno.**_

Sabía que era peligroso. Había recibido una y mil veces la misma advertencia: "Eren, sentarse en la barandilla del puente no es seguro." No me importa. Era tranquilizante quedarme sobre el duro concreto, con los pies colgando, el agua corriendo como una prisionera por el dibujado camino entre tierra y piedras. Afirmado a la seguridad solo por voluntad, si yo quería podía dejar de dar la orden de permanecer sentado y saltar. Saltar al agua. La profundidad no era la suficiente como para no volver y ahogarme, pero sí me dejaría un buen daño en la cabeza, haciendo que, quizás, no fuera capaz de salir y fuera arrastrado por la corriente. Si lo anterior no ocurría, muy bien podía dejarme arrastrar a voluntad.

La noche estaba iluminada por estrellas, la luna brillaba más radiante que nunca. Era un hermoso espectáculo el reflejo de las luces en el agua. Estaba ahí, sentado, cerca de las diez de la noche, para contemplar aquel espectáculo. No me malinterpretes, no estaba ahí porque quería suicidarme, por muy tentadora que pareciera la oportunidad, no lo haría, incluso en estos momentos. Mis padres se han separado hace casi nueve meses, mi madre ya está con otra persona y no la culpo, puede rehacer su vida, pero me gustaría alguien más conveniente para ella. Él no me gusta. La relación entre nosotros no es buena por mucho que mi madre quiera hacer que nos reunamos.

Hoy salí enojado de casa a causa de él. Discutimos, ninguno iba a ceder y, antes de pudiera pasar a mayores, salí. No había mejor destino para relajarme que mi lugar favorito.

Más de tres personas han saltado desde aquí. Me siento especial por ser quien recuerde sus actos, para no dejarlos en el olvido como otra persona más que perdió su guerra. Encuentro que este es un buen lugar para morir, pero no quiero morir aquí. Realmente prefiero un lugar donde nadie pueda decir que he muerto.

Una vez más, no soy suicida, no estoy mal: sólo analizo lo que nadie quiere pensar. ¿Qué tiene de malo pensar en cómo será mi fin? Si me han dado la oportunidad de crear mi vida, ¿por qué no puedo planear como será mi fin?

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo sobre mí. Sí, sé que el cielo está sobre mí, pero hablo del cielo exacto sobre mí. El vértigo aparece y siento algo en mi estómago, sigo mirando hacia arriba, esperando que el temor pase hasta que puedo disfrutar de la sensación de estar en el aire. Una vez que mis ojos dicen a mi cerebro que estoy en lugar firme, estoy bien.

Muy poca gente atraviesa el puente a estas horas, casi nadie lo acepta porque es antiguo y ellos prefieren uno que no está muy lejos, el cual tiene un bonito diseño junto a un juego de luces. Estoy sorprendido cuando miro sobre mi hombro y encuentro a otra persona. Esa persona está en el lado contrario, apoyado en la baranda, mostrando su espalda y ocultando su rosto de mí. No puedo decir hace cuánto llegó, porque no lo sentí llegar.

Alguien más quiere a este puente. El pensamiento se sentía bien, porque no soy el único que encuentra algo en este lugar. Volví a mirar sobre mi hombro para asegurarme de que sigue ahí.

Por lo que veo puedo decir que no sé si es mayor o menor que yo, por su estatura puedo decir que es menor, pero por la contextura de su cuerpo llego a un punto medio, donde no puedo definir si es mayor o menor. No sé qué concluir de él. Es hombre, eso es seguro.

Dudé en hablar porque no quiero interrumpir algún pensamiento o momento. Vuelvo a mi propio mundo, pensando en cómo moriré.

—¿Tienes hora?

La pregunta me encuentra desprevenido así que le pedí que repita su pregunta, a pesar de que la he oído en la primera ocasión quiero asegurarme de que he oído bien.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

—No, lo siento.

No traigo nada que pueda decir la hora, ni reloj ni teléfono móvil. No soy un adolescente muy tecnológico, a decir verdad. Prefiero el aire libre y mirar el avance tecnológico desde lejos. Entonces recuerdo que eran cerca de las diez, tampoco puedo decir la hora exacta pero por la cantidad de luces prendidas en el edificio que veo a lo lejos, deben ser cerca de las diez y veinte. Allí trabajan hasta las onces, la gente del tercer piso se empieza a retirar cerca de las diez y veinte, así que asumo que debo estar cerca.

—Creo que deben ser cerca de las diez y veinte.

La respuesta se demoró en llegar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Desde mi perspectiva, si miro hacia la izquierda, a lo lejos hay un edificio de siete pisos. Son oficinas, lo sé porque he pasado por ahí. Llevo tiempo viniendo aquí así que he aprendido los horarios. La gente del tercer piso suele retirarse a la hora que dije.

No me respondió hasta que el semáforo ha cambiado su color dos veces y, para entonces, creo que no responderá porque no hay nada más que hablar.

—Llevo tiempo viniendo aquí.

La revelación hace que vuelva a mirar sobre mi hombro. Nunca lo había visto antes a pesar de que llevo bastante tiempo quedándome aquí. No intento poner en dudas sus palabras, hay horarios diferentes y lugares a los cuales no doy la suficiente atención, así que muy bien él podría haber estado más de una ocasión aquí mientras yo no estaba, o estar junto a mí sin que lo note.

—Es primera vez que te veo —admito—. ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

La idea de iniciar una conversación en este lugar me atrae, así puedo agregar otro acontecimiento a mis recuerdos junto al puente y río.

—Si te refieres al lugar en general, no. Me gusta mirar el reflejo en el agua, sólo eso.

—A mi igual. La luz que se proyecta en la luna demora un segundo con unos cuantos decimales en llegar a la Tierra. Es como si miraras al pasado por un segundo. Me parece interesante, ¿a ti?

—No lo había visto de esa forma. Supongo que ahora se hace interesante.

Su voz no deja leer sus emociones, pero sé que no estoy siendo aburrido. Mientras él siguiera respondiendo, yo seguiría hablando. Aun así no quiero ser el único que hable, quiero que él diga más que respuestas sobre lo que digo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Si es que no te importa decir.

Es difícil mantener una conversación con la gente. Nunca sé sobre qué hablar, mis gustos pueden ser diferentes a él, quizá no le importa cuánto tarda la luz en llegar, a lo mejor sólo está interesado en la hora porque tienes planes.

—Veo el reflejo. No tengo mayor motivo, es sólo lo que he dicho. ¿Y tú?

—Me gusta estar aquí. Si tengo tiempo, vengo.

Intenté una vez ver su rostro, pero él seguía de espaldas. Sentía que hablaba con un desconocido. Él es un desconocido, no sé nada de él, ni su nombre ni edad, o qué hace con su vida. Usualmente vez el rostro de la otra persona, hasta cuando es una persona en línea la conoces por fotos y, si no hay fotos, sabes cómo es. Con esta nueva persona no tengo nada. Sé cómo suena su voz, pero las voces se olvidan rápido. A lo mejor mañana ni recuerde su voz, aunque podría recordar su rostro.

—Lo sabía. Te he visto antes.

—¿En serio?

No me parecía justo. Él sabía cómo era yo, y yo no sabía cómo era él. Veo mucha gente a diario, no puedo recordar un montón de rostros que con el tiempo se van deformando.

—Apuesto que aun así no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo soy.

Ahora me parecía un reto. La verdad es que sólo quería estar a la par con él, hacer que la información fuera justa entre nosotros.

—Estás en lo correcto. He dicho que te he visto antes, no que te observé.

Reí con la mirada en el agua, pensando en que era obvio saber que él sabía nada. Con la nueva información entendí que hay un montón de gente y cosas a mi alrededor que no noto, así también hay peligros. Un montón de peligros que desconozco o que están camuflados detrás de una inocente apariencia. Por eso me gusta aun más la luz de la luna reflejada junto a ella en el agua del río. Me muestra todo.

Estaba mirando en silencio cuando todo se volvió negro. Mi cuerpo se tensó, entró en un estado de alerta. En mi mente se abrieron diferentes posibilidades de qué ocurría. No estaba ciego, eran las manos sobre mis ojos las que volvían negro mi mundo. Ese hombre podía ser un peligro y yo estaba siendo amable. Llevé una mano hacia las que cubrían mis ojos, su piel se sentía cálida a mi tacto.

—Relájate.

Las palabras llegaron en un suave susurro a mi oído.

—No planeo lanzarte al río. Si te sientes más seguro, te sostendré.

Sólo una mano cubría mis ojos. Un brazo rodeó mi cintura, sentí la fuerza que él estaba utilizando para pegarme contra él. La verdad es que no sentía más seguridad con su agarre. Al contrario, me sentía desprotegido, indefenso porque no sabía que iba a pasar y no tenía mucho que hacer.

—¿Podrías decirme que hay frente tuyo?

Ojala hubiera aparecido un hombre con algún premio para él. ¿Cómo iba decir que había frente a mí si no veía más que oscuridad?

—¿No crees que está explícito el hecho de que no veo si tapas mi vista?

—Llevas tiempo viniendo aquí, deberías saber cómo es el paisaje frente a tus ojos.

Mi respiración fue calmándose, haciendo que me sintiera mejor. Seguí calmándome por un minuto, acostumbrándome a lo indefenso que estaba entre el río y él. Dejé que el silencio siguiera entre nosotros, con la esperanza de que él se rindiera. No fue así.

—Sigo esperando una respuesta.

—¿Hay un río? ¿Mucha agua? ¿Piedras? ¿Tierra?

—Hasta alguien que no haya visto el lugar puede decirlo. Me has dado una respuesta ambigua, una que puede responder a cualquier pregunta en general. Yo estoy preguntando por el paisaje que hay frente a ti.

No puedo perder. Sé que hay frente a mí, conozco el lugar, no puedo quedarme sin responder. No quiero darle el gusto a un desconocido, ni siquiera sé que intenta probar.

—Hay un río, debe ser casi de un metro de ancho. En ambos lados hay un lugar con tierra y piedras, donde la gente puede bajar. El agua no es muy clara, tampoco demasiado oscura. Está limpia, pero su fondo la oscurece. Hoy la luna se refleja justo en medio. A los metros otro puente lo cruza, pero ese es para vehículos.

No sé qué estoy esperando, pero no espero que aparte sus manos. A lo mejor estoy esperando lo peor, o espero que siga con sus preguntas. No lo sé.

—Tú estás observando, yo estoy viendo.

¿Ok? ¿Entonces qué? No comprendo a qué quiere llegar. Me siento más estúpido por no poder captar su mensaje.

—No entiendo.

Su risa hace que quiera patearle. Se siente como si se riera de mi ignorancia, así que me aburro de su juego. Vine hacia aquí para escapar, para poder estar tranquilo por un momento, no para ser sujeto de prueba de algún tipo que pasaba por el mismo lugar que yo.

—Déjame ir.

—Calma. No me burlo de ti, en serio.

—Déjame ir.

—Te he visto varias veces por aquí. En un principio pensé que eras un suicida, por eso quería saber cuánto durabas antes de saltar. Mucha gente viene aquí, queriendo morir, pero no todos lo hacen. Me pareció extraño que vinieras tanto, e incluso cuando te veías feliz. Te he visto varias veces pero no sé cómo eres. A diferencia de ti, no observo demasiado. ¿Sabes qué? Quiero observarte. Conocerte.

Rió, nervioso. No sé cómo responder. Suena como una declaración, pero también como una petición de amistad y, a la vez, puede ser la petición de un acosador. Creo que si me lanzara al río sería mejor. Estoy asustado. Si la policía decide pasar por aquí no sería malo, me gustaría que estuvieran cerca.

—Me asustas.

Escuché un suspiro y noto que estoy acostumbrado a la oscuridad, e incluso su agarre pasa inadvertido.

—Mañana, a la misma hora, aquí. Puedo mostrarte que no soy una mala persona. Tengo curiosidad sobre ti, nada más.

Volví a ver para notar que la luna se había movido de su lugar. Iba a mirar hacia atrás pero fui tirado hacia atrás abruptamente, causando que un grito de sorpresa saliera de mi boca. Me sentí extraño al tocar tierra firme y al notar que no estaba atrapado.

—Ten cuidado, podrías caerte.

Cuando volví a notar donde estaba y con quién, él ya estaba caminando, dándome la espalda otra vez. Podía ir hasta él y preguntar su nombre, ver su rostro. No lo hice para tener una excusa para volver mañana. Al llegar a casa podría imaginar cómo era él.

* * *

Lo que más quería era que alguien me explicara por qué estaba aquí. Estaba aquí por Desconocido, sí, eso es. La forma más correcta de pedir la explicación es con la pregunta «¿por qué miré tanto el reloj, deseando que la hora pasara rápido?» Balanceé mis pies en el aire, sintiendo un toque de adrenalina al dejar los pies en el aire, tentando al destino. Hoy no es el día de mi muerte. Ese día será dentro de unos cuarenta años, de alguna forma heroica, a esa conclusión llegó mi inspección en el tema. Mi estómago se queja por falta de comida; ni siquiera alcancé a comer un pedazo de fruta porque salí en cuanto la hora llegó. Si ignoré todo lo que me pedía el cuerpo para ver al Desconocido, eso era extraño. Un "oh" salió entre mis labios ante el pensamiento de que no sabía ni su nombre. Tampoco sabía cómo era su rostro, cuántos años tenía, si era de aquí o venía de otro lugar. Podía preguntar hoy todas mis dudas, aun cuando seguía teniendo el miedo de que Desconocido podía terminar siendo algún psicópata. ¿Y si venía hoy a matarme? ¿Secuestrarme? Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no sabía si reírme por pensar tanto, o realmente preocuparme por esperar a un extraño. Mi madre estaría tan decepcionada si supiera. En mi mente la podía ver, enojada, diciendo que no se debe hablar con extraño, menos dejar que te sostengan en el borde de un puente, teniendo el extra de que no puedes ver. Supongo que sirve para aliviarme, si él hubiera querido matarme, ayer era la oportunidad perfecta. Oh, sí, bastante tranquilizador. Espero que se pudiera sentir el sarcasmo de mi "Oh, sí…"

Esta vez sí andaba con un reloj en mi muñeca izquierda, un regalo de papá que casi nunca usaba porque no me gusta andar con peso sobre mis muñecas. Sólo llevo una cadena que sostiene una diminuta llave, parecida a la que tienen mis padres. No recordaba por qué era tan importante, pero sigue ahí. Miró la hora y sé que Desconocido debería llegar dentro de dos minutos. Estaba preparado para verle, miré de vez en cuando hacia el lugar por el que ayer se fue. Si quería estar atento lo correcto era bajarse. Lo hice de inmediato y quedé de espaldas al río.

—Buenas noches.

Tuve un respingo antes de volverme a mirar. Muy bien, vino del lado contrario. Quedé unos cuantos segundos mirando y, oh Dios, o quien sea que superior, estaba creyendo la posibilidad de que me matará. Su mirada no mostraba demasiado; quizá rescaté un poco de cansancio por las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Sus labios eran una línea, un poco de cabello caía sobre su frente. Era mayor que yo.

—Hola —acompañé mi saludo con un movimiento de mi mano, sonriendo a la fuerza.

No quería creer que mi mala suerte era demasiada. ¿Era el karma? Juré que mi intención no era crear tanto problema con la broma a Jean. Fue solo una llamada, la cual fue de Connie. ¡No era mi intención hacer que Jean quedara pálido y shockeado al oír que su familia había muerto! Y, ugh, eso fue hace años. Tenía unos dulces e inocentes diez años. Además estúpido de Jean creer nuestra llamada. Él estaba donde su amigo, y yo en casa, con Connie y otros. Para mi poco agrado en esos tiempos Jean vivía cerca de mi casa.

—Parece que estás viendo a un muerto.

—No puedo verme.

Desconocido ladeó su cabeza. Si iba a morir, lo mejor que puedo hacer es aclarar todas mis dudas, y desear que alguna buena persona encontrara mi cuerpo para que mis padres supieran el trágico destino de su único hijo.

—¿Puedo tener un último deseo? —Pregunté demasiado rápido. No sé si logró oír bien mi pregunta.

—¿Qué? —me miró intrigado.

—Si puedo tener un último...

—Eso lo oí. ¿Por qué un último deseo?

No salió más que palabras ininteligibles, ninguna con sentido o que existiera en el diccionario, junto a sonidos extraños. ¿Cómo le decía que iba a matarme? Estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, había visto mucha serie policial que parte de esta manera. Era solo un hombre, otra persona común que no piensa en asesinar, sin importar como luzca.

—Creí que eras alguna mala persona que buscaba matarme.

—Oh. Me has descubierto.

Lo dijo tan serio que le creí y di un paso atrás, pero encuentro que estaba contra la baranda. Podía nadar, esper que las veces que vi las olimpiadas de natación sirvieran para escapar. Es mover los brazos, aguantar la respiración… No, es más que eso, pero todo sirve.

—Hagamos esto rápido. ¿Cómo quieres morir? ¿Rápido o lento?

Avanzó hacia mí e intenté correr hacia otro lado pero me detuvo. Algo parecido a diversión pasó por su rostro, lo que le da un toque más extraño aun.

—Estoy bromeando. La sangre no se limpia tan fácil, y no vale la pena intentarlo.

Me quedé pálido en mi lugar. Después de un momento recuperé mi normalidad y comencé a reír. ¿Cómo podía creer eso?

—Estaba preocupado por mi vida, Desconocido —dije cuando me controlé—. Creo que después del susto merezco saber tu nombre.

—¿Sé el tuyo?

—No lo sabrás si no me dices el tuyo—. Me crucé de brazos para darle más seriedad a mi postura; no diría nada sobre mí si él no decía sobre él.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo más torpe a medida que hablábamos. Era como si estuviera esperando algo más… Juzgándolo por su apariencia, esperaba a una persona más tipo "chico malo", que me dijera que le gustaba andar rompiendo corazones, quebrando leyes, bebiendo en la calle. Las apariencias engañan, lo sé. Aun así algo en él me decía que no es así.

—Bien. Serás A y yo seré B.

—Eren. ¿Tú?

—Levi.

Así que mi ex asesino se llama Levi, un dato extra. Me giré hacia el paisaje que aguarda en el fondo, me incliné sobre la baranda, apoyando mis antebrazos en ella.

—Este lugar es como… Mi lugar favorito. Y es raro que estés aquí.

Era como si estuviera interrumpiendo en un habita que era especialmente mía. Aquí venía para todo, sobre todo cuando quería hacer pensamientos profundos absurdos. Todo aquí me relaja, me agrada. Pero ahora Levi llegó a interrumpir mi lugar.

—Debo irme.

_¿¡Qué!?_

—¿¡Qué!?

No puede irse tan rápido.

—Tengo que hacer.

—No, no. Ni siquiera comí para venir acá, no puedes irte tan pronto.

Mi voz sonaba más seria y demandante. Había un "no te dejaré ir" camuflado entre mis palabras, lo que esperaba que él no entendiera. No estaba mal, de vez en cuando, tener algún amigo que compartiera un lugar favorito conmigo.

—No será la última vez que me veas.

—Escucha, esperé toda una noche, todo un día—. Mi voz estaba en un tono fuerte, un poco molesta—. Esperé por esto, así que no me jodas, Levi. Te quedas.

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, y como si no hubiera dicho nada, dijo:

—Necesitas calmarte.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?

—Sólo intento ser lo más simpático posible para no espantarte. Pero la verdad es que me gustaría tirarte por el puente, así el agua te calmaría, porque eres bullicioso.

Eso no sonó calmado.

—Al menos invítame un café—. Respondí con la mirada clavada en la suya.

* * *

La próxima vez que nos encontramos fue en mi casa. Me había ganado el premio de dejar entrar desconocidos. Ya sabía que Levi no era un asesino, pero todavía no era del todo un gran conocido. A quien engañaba… Incluso con los pocos días que llevábamos conociéndonos, sentía que con Levi ya existía alguna especie de vinculo entre nosotros. Aunque parecía raro, teníamos cosas en común y eso debió acercarnos.

Nada, absolutamente nada, me prepararía para lo que iba a oír esa noche. Nunca había pensado mucho en el tema. El amor es algo que todavía no despierta mi atención, no quiero perder tiempo en una persona, entregarle todo lo que tengo, dejar que me muestre un nuevo mundo para que luego me tire todo encima y se vaya, dejándome a la deriva. No creía en el amor eterno, y que el primer amor es el especial que nunca se va. Como dicen todos que soy: un cavernícola en el amor. Así que cuando Levi interrumpió la conversación con un nuevo tema, el cual empezó con un "me gustas", el té que había en mi boca terminó sobre la mesa, mi mano con una taza a medio camino. Esperé a que me diga que es una broma, otra más de las suyas, pero la forma seria en que me miraba me dijo que no es así.

—¿Sientes lo mismo?

Antes de responder dejé la taza en su lugar y limpié mi boca con el mantel, lo que hizo que Levi me viera poco simpatizado por mi forma de limpiar. Era una razón más para creer que no hay forma de que le pudiera gustar. Levi era un perfecto a la hora de limpiar, yo no lo hacía mal, pero no le daba tanto esfuerzo. Más razones para negar sus palabras pasaron por mi mente.

—Pero…

—Responde.

Me gustaba su compañía, hablar con él. Me divertía su lado, pero no creía quererlo de tal forma. No tan rápido. De hecho, me sorprendió que Levi pudiera verme de esa manera en tan poco tiempo, cuando lo veía como alguien que se tomaba su largo tiempo.

—Yo, eh, ¿lo siento? No creo que… —Corté mis palabras a la mitad porque Levi asintió, no mostrando lo que sintiera y volvió al tema anterior, como si su declaración nunca pasó. Me sentí un poco dolido por la poca atención que le dio al tema, y por encima de todo, tener que dañar un poco el vinculo que nos unía en ese momento.

Pasamos un rato más conversando, intentando no darle importancia a la incomodidad entre nosotros, pero Levi trajo el tema una vez más, y esta vez no sé como responder.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho —Levi se encogió de hombros—. No creo que sea importante decirle ahora, teniendo en cuenta tu respuesta.

Se quedó unos segundos mirándome, pensativo.

—De alguna forma vas a sentir lo mismo, Eren. Tengo mucho tiempo para ganarte.

Menos mal que no quedaba té, o hubiera llegado escupido hasta Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dos.**_

Mi primera impresión fue que todo decía "Levi". El departamento no era muy grande; el living estaba separado de la pequeña cocina por una isla; un muy corto pasillo, si es que podía llamarlo así, con una puerta al final, el cual era el cuarto de baño. Y la puerta en la pared izquierda del pasillo, el dormitorio. El lugar no estaba muy decorado, allí nada sobraba. Tenía justamente lo necesario. Pero lo que más me gustaba era que de los doce piso que tenía el edificio, él vivía en el último. A diferencia de su reservado departamento que me decía «aquí vive Levi», el resto del condominio no era lo que esperaba. El lugar tenía vida, niños jugando, familias, ancianos. No era el lugar completamente silencioso y apagado que esperaba encontrar.

Con respecto a por qué estaba aquí, era simple: Levi quería que conociera más sobre él. Y ver el lugar donde vivía me daba la confirmación de que era ordenado y limpio, bastante. De seguro a mi mamá le gustaría tener a Levi limpiado la casa.  
Suponía que venir era otro paso en su forma de «ganarme». Lo que necesitaba saber era qué hacer. Seguía parado en la entrada, aun cuando Levi estaba en su sofá, hablando y mirando. No quería huir, no alcanzaría llegar a las escaleras antes de que Levi me encontrara. Me sentía cómodo en el lugar, y eso era exactamente lo que no quería que pasara. Si tenía la comodidad de poder ser cualquier parte de mí, Levi conocería partes de mí que no me gustaría que conociera todavía. ¿Qué importaba lo que pensara de mí? No era como si quisiera mantener una buena imagen, lo que significaba no mostrar ese lado agresivo, o el idiota con amigos cercanos. Debía seguir siendo el niño que gustaba de lugares peligrosos para pensar sobre lo que fuera.

Como Levi seguía mirando, seguí mirando de vuelta, manteniendo su mirada, no queriendo ser el primero que la apartara. Una tonta competencia.

—Puedes sentarte, sabes. No voy a morder, al menos no ahora.

Lo dijo tan simple, como si no hubiera un doble sentido y el tema fuera el clima. A lo mejor el doble sentido no existía y era yo el mal pensado. Bien, Eren, detente. No le des material a tu mente. Fue un error de contexto, nada más. No, por favor, no... Si ese día pensé que Levi era un asesino, hoy pienso otra cosa. Me tiene solo en su departamento, donde nadie me conoce y es un lugar que nadie de mis conocidos tiene conocimiento. Muy bien hoy sería el día de mi muerte, o de algo peor. Respiré hondo antes de apagar la mente. Estaba siendo estúpido, mi poca costumbre de que alguien estuviera interesado en mí me estaba haciendo pensar sobre todo. Caminé hasta donde él estaba, sentándome a su lado con distancia entre nosotros.

—Me gusta el lugar —dije por decir algo. No aguantaba tanto silencio.

Sin embargo Levi asintió y no seguimos conversando. Las miradas seguían, no paraban. Intenté sonreír pero su mirada comenzaba a inquietarme.

—Levi, detente. Me rindo, tú ganas.

—No estoy mirándote, estoy viendo hacia la cocina. Creo que olvidé limpiar mejor el horno.

Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado, queriendo olvidar lo que había pasado. Levi me estaba poniendo cada vez más paranoico. Necesitaba acostumbrarme a esto. Debía aceptar que Levi no era un peligro y que solo me quería de alguna manera. Me acomode en el sofá, tratando de anular lo que no me dejaba disfrutar la comodidad que había en el departamento.

—¿Te gusta la vistas que tienes?

—Por supuesto.

Su voz tenía algo diferente y sólo cuando dejó ver una pequeña mueca —era una sonrisa—, entendí que mi pregunta fue comprendida en otro contexto.

—Oh.

Fue todo lo que pasó por mi mente, sintiendo que sus palabras me agradaban. Debía ser mi autoestima, no amor. Sí, eso. Todos disfrutan palabras bonitas. Me levanté para ir al balcón, encontrando una bonita vista, la cual era a la que me refería. Abajo veía verde, y gente caminando. Al frente edificios que tenían de fondo montañas. Aquellas se alzaban dejando a los edificios en segundo plano.

—Ni lo pienses. Aquí no.

Levi frustró mi plan antes de que siquiera lo planeara. No iba a sentarme en la baranda del balcón, era muy delgada como para dar un poco de seguridad. Pero si Levi me ayudaba... No iba a hacerlo. Me limité a mirar de pie. Esta vez Levi volvió a rodear mi cintura con su brazo; mi cuerpo se tensó con él tan cerca, tocándome. Fui relajándome de a poco.

—Uhm, ¿Levi?

—Dime.

—Pensé que cuando intentas conquistar a alguien, llevas flores, chocolates, cartas—. Reí bajo, no esperando que él llegara con algo de eso. Lo dije para no quedarnos en silencio.

—No pensé que te gustaran. Puedo improvisar un poema, si quieres.

Miré sobre mi hombro porque si me daba vuelta, quedaríamos muy cerca. Podría sentir su respiración, fijarme mejor en su aspecto, tener un contacto visual más cerca. Olvidé por unos segundos lo que iba a decir.

—Escucharé —terminé por decir—. Déjame oír que tan bueno eres.

Miré hacia el paisaje, porque si le veía me daría risa, no de burla, pero podría creer que así era, aun cuando le explicara después que no era así. Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído, mandando un escalofrío por mi espalda. Mordí mi labio superior. Nunca lo hacía, así que me preocupé. Eso pasaba cuando disfrutaba algo.

—No se me ocurre —admitió Levi.

—Demasiado encantador.

Volvimos a entrar y Levi se ofreció a cocinar. Su comida no era mala, lo que sorprendía porque mientras le veía cocinar no parecía que la comida tuviera un final bueno.

—¿Es nuestra cena romántica? —pregunté divertido—. Faltan velas.

—Si tú quieres.

_«El día es celeste,_  
_la noche azul,_  
_miro a tus ojos_  
_y así no eres tú.»_

Levi dijo las palabras tan de repente que en un comienzo no entendí a qué venían, luego mi mente dijo "poema". Menos mal que Levi no decidió ser poeta, su éxito duraría poco, si es que veía el éxito.

—Admito que eso fue malo.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba acorralado contra la puerta, sus manos apoyadas contra ésta, a la altura de mi cuello. Me miraba inexpresivo. No era mi intención herir su orgullo.

_«Te vi en un puente,_  
_confundiéndote con un suicida,_  
_decidí darte mi vida._

_Ahora me ignoras._  
_Me niegas,_  
_maldito de mierda._

_Si buscas sentido,_  
_en este poema no estará,_  
_busca en mi amor y lo encontrarás.»_

Sonreí y reí, como temía, pero no se veía afectado. Ese improvisado poema estaba mejor.

—Eres todo un poeta, Levi.

—No lo soy. Estuve todo este rato pensando en qué decir.

—Faltan las flores —seguí sonriendo.

Levi sólo guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Luego de terminar el aseo me lancé sobre la cama, literalmente, no dando con mi cabeza en el respaldo de madera por poco. Quedé boca abajo, ocultando el rostro en la almohada, oliendo un aroma familiar. Me separé de inmediato, mirando la almohada por una explicación. La encontré al mirar hacia mi velador.

Hace horas Levi estaba aquí. No esperaba verle hoy, menos con su regalo. Yo estaba solo, como era costumbre de este día de la semana, papá trabajando y mamá cuidaba a unos niños en casa de su amiga hasta las siete. Me encontraba tirado sobre la alfombra, aburrido. No podía dejar la casa y no quería traer gente. Giré hacia un lado, sintiendo lo suave que era. Volví a girar hacia el lado contrario esta vez. Claramente me aburría al extremo. El timbre sonó y lo dejé pasar. No falta el niño que gusta de hacer bromas. Una vez más sonó. Con un gruñido me levanté, caminando con tranquilidad hasta la entrada. Levi esperaba con sus manos atrás. En ese momento no sabía lo que traía. Él pasó al interior de la casa, con lo que pude volver a mi lugar en la alfombra. Me miró desde arriba, inexpresivo. Era hora que conociera ese lado mío.

—Puedes acompañarme. Hay alfombra suficiente—. No respondió—. Está limpia. Fue lavada ayer.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué es?

Tendió la flor hacia mí, tomándola por la punta de su tallo. Mi reacción fue estornudar. Wow, Eren. Qué galante. Wow, yo sarcástico, no puedo evitarlo si estoy resfriándome.

—¿Para mí? —Sonreí de lado—. La flor que faltaba.

La tomé con cuidado, no queriendo terminar con una espina en mi dedo. Era una rosa. Y roja. Algunos decían que era pasión, otros amor, o respeto, pero todos acordaban de que regalar una era muestra de un amor... profundo, apasionado. Ni modo de que fuera así. De seguro Levi fue a lo más común porque no sabía qué dar.

—Gracias.

Agradecía a mi mente por no haber dicho que faltaban otras cosas, porque seguro Levi traería todo. Me sorprendía que hiciera esto, teniendo esa apariencia de «te odio». A lo mejor era la excepción a la lista. Me sentí alegre de ser así. Cuando me di cuenta de cómo me estaba sintiendo por un recuerdo de Levi, me obligué a volver a ser yo.

—¿Quieres algo? —consulté sentándome en el suelo.

—Sí.

—Dime —giré el tallo entre mis dedos, mi vista viendo como la rosa se movía.

—A ti.

Dejé todo lo que hacía. Me reí nervioso por sus palabras. Todo era nuevo para mí, no encontraba qué responder sin ser hiriente. No podía ser cortante con Levi. Antes había tenido niñas queriéndome, pero siempre prefería decirles directa y claramente que no había posibilidad para nosotros. Levi era el primer chico, y no podía decirle que se detuviera. No estaba jugando con él.

No le pedía parar porque fuera un chico, sino porque, una «pequeña» parte de mí se sentía a gusto con él.

—Ven aquí —dije señalando a mi lado y acostándome una vez más.

Levi se acostó a mi lado, girando su rostro hacia mí. Las miradas estaban ahí otra vez. Esta vez seguro de que yo era el objetivo de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Fue difícil asesinar al sujeto de hoy. No paraba de correr y gritar.

La naturalidad que lo decía me llevaba a creerle por unos segundos.

—Deberías buscar un nuevo trabajo.

No respondió. Nunca supe qué fue, a lo mejor la tranquilidad en casa, el cansancio, estar cerca mío, pero Levi fue relajándose; primero cerró sus ojos unos segundos, volvió a abrirlos y habló, su voz más baja. A los minutos se durmió. Al principio no dije nada para despertarlo, me quedé observando. Creyendo que estaba dormido, llevé un dedo a su ceño, frunciéndolo para que se viera enojado, luego moví hacia arriba para que pareciera triste; una risa baja salió de mí. Su mano se cerró arriba de mi muñeca, sus ojos fijos en mí.

—Creí que dormías.

—Intenté.

Me levanté.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama. Es mucho más cómodo.

Guié a Levi hasta mi habitación, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria. No tenía un gran desorden. La cama correctamente tendida, no tenía basura, pero si ropa sobre el escritorio, alguna que otra cosa fuera de lugar. Me di cuenta de que seguía con la rosa en mi mano, debía ponerla en agua pero fui hasta mi velador y la dejé ahí.

—Se secará —comentó Levi.

Dos minutos después volví con un vaso llenado hasta la mitad con agua; era mi improvisado florero. Dejé todo listo y me acomodé en mi lugar de la cama. Levi estaba sentado a mi lado.

—Puedes descansar. No soy peligroso, al menos no ahora. Si me haces enojar, intentaré ahogarte con una almohada —me encogí de hombros, no dándole importancia al tema.

Levi levantó una ceja.

—Nada de qué preocuparse.

Pareció pensarlo un momento antes de acomodarse sobre mi cama. Quedó sobre un lado, justo para quedar mirando hacia donde yo estaba.

—Despiértame en unos cinco minutos.

—¿Tan poco?

—Descanso en cinco minutos.

Respondí con un «como quieras» y quedé viendo como sus ojos se cerraban. En el primer minuto no hice más que mirar, preguntándome qué había en mí, qué era lo que le daba confianza a Levi. Estiré una mano hacia su cabello, por curiosidad. O para no quedarme tan quieto. Estábamos cerca, pero no lo suficiente para incomodarme. A lo mejor lo estábamos, pero no me importaba. Un brazo quedó sobre mi cintura. Iba a apartarme, pero fue mejor no moverme, no quería molestar a Levi. El cuerpo de Levi se apretó más al mío. _Está dormido..._ Cuando se duerme se hacen cosas que uno no sabe. A veces mi almohada terminaba mojada, porque la saliva se escapa por mi comisura, o las sábanas terminan cubriendo el piso o termino yo cerca del piso. Encontré que estaba bien cerca de él. Los cinco minutos habían pasado, pero se veía tan bien durmiendo que no me parecía apropiado molestar.

—Han pasado más de cinco minutos —Levi dijo.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir justo...? —me detuve—. No dormiste en ningún momento.

—Estoy cansado, es verdad.

Seguíamos en la misma posición. Nos quedamos así varios minutos, mientras hablábamos.

Horas después y el olor seguía ahí. Esa noche fui quedándome dormido con su recuerdo latente.

* * *

Odiaba resfriarme porque mi madre creía que era mi fin. Entendía que se preocupaba, pero un poco de fiebre, estornudos y hablar gangoso por estar congestionado no era nada grave. Lo superaría, no necesitaba quedarme en pijama, uno que para mi vergüenza, era con dibujos de lo que parecían ser titanes, solo que éstos tenían rostros estúpidos. Era regalo de abuela. Lo estaba usando porque el mío que no afectaba a mi dignidad estaba en la ropa sucia. Podía moverme de cama para ir al baño y cocina, eso hasta que recordé que no siempre obedecía. Bajé con una almohada —coincidencia de que era la que olía a Levi—, junto a una manta. Tiré la almohada en la alfombra y busqué el control remoto. Me acosté en mi improvisada cama. Dejé una película de suspenso. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que mamá salió de la ducha y con un grito ordenó que me levantara del suelo.

—Estoy bien.

—Levántate ahora mismo.

No quedó más que hacerlo. Eran recién pasadas las tres y esperaba a Levi. No tenía sentido esperar, porque no habíamos quedado en vernos, aunque tenía la esperanza de que apareciera. Sería entretenido tener compañía. Este era el momento donde me cuestionaba mis habilidades para socializar cuando no había pedido su número, y él tampoco el mío.

Podía notar que Levi iba en serio con su intento de "ganarme", ahora me preguntaba "¿podía hacerlo?" No era ninguna clase de dios inalcanzable, de corazón frío, pero sí tenía prioridades diferentes. Y encontrar "pareja", o lo que Levi buscara no era una de ellas. Podía darle una oportunidad, si es que la ganaba. No iba a corresponder por lástima.

Debía admitirlo: extrañaba a Levi.

* * *

Otra vez estaba en mi lugar favorito. Y se sentía diferente. Venía aquí a desahogarme, a tranquilizarme. Este era un momento sólo para mí.

La luna estaba en medio, alta y llena. Reflejaba su luz en el río, dándole un toque más llamativo al paisaje. No había estrellas. Ni Levi. Sólo iba por el segundo día de no verle, no era demasiado. En ocasiones no veía a mis amigos en varios días, y no pensaba tan seguido en eso, porque los vería en algún momento. Con Levi no era así, intentaba creer que pensaba tanto en él porque no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo. Era, en cierto modo, un amigo nuevo. Sí, debía ser eso. Nos conocíamos de a poco con cada día que pasábamos juntos; me gustaba estar con él. Dejé escapar un gruñido de exasperación. Realmente no sabía qué pasaba. Por primera vez no tenía claro que pasaba con alguien. ¿Tenía interés en Levi? Sí. ¿Qué clase de interés? No sé. Levi era un misterio que me gustaba explorar. Me sorprendía con la forma en que era, había mucho que no esperaba de él, muchas primeras impresiones que se iban cayendo a medida que conocía más. Siempre me había gustado conocer.

¿Por qué no aparecía? Levi tenía una vida, y entre nosotros había cero formas de comunicación. Estúpido de nosotros.  
Me gustaba aquello. De Levi se esperaba alguien hosco, frío, asesino, duro. Y a veces lo era, excepto lo último. Pero Levi también era una persona que tenía su forma especial de expresarse.

Levi, Levi. Todo en mi mente terminaba en Levi.

Ni siquiera podía fijarme en mí alrededor.

* * *

—Eso no explica tu ausencia —dije con los brazos cruzados, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta—. Podía ayudar, ¿lo sabes?

Para el día viernes ya no podía seguir esperando más. Contradictorio de mí, dado que no me "importaba" demasiado si Levi aparecía. Supongo que al estar acá decía que sí me importaba, y lo estaba extrañando.

—Te compensaré si te detienes ahora —Levi se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás. Sin dudas Levi cambió la mayoría de sus cosas. No creía posible que pudiera estar aun más ordenado. Entre lo nuevo note que tenía colgado en la pared un cuadro que contenía un collage de fotos. Me acerqué a ver. Levi se unió a mi lado de inmediato.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Amigos.

Miré sorprendido.

—Sí, tengo amigos, Eren.

No tenía que poner en duda a Levi sobre sus amigos, pero no me parecía una persona que sobrepasara la cantidad de un amigo. Un amigo que él considerada así; podía conocer a un montón de personas, pero no sentirlas cercanas_. No todas las personas son como tú, Eren, que hasta los cinco tenías, con suerte, un amigo._

Estaba más animado ahora que estaba con Levi. Era un problema, porque eso quería decir que hay un montón que me gustaría hacer, de los cuales Levi no aceptaría.

—Levi, necesito hacer algo.

—¿Ir al baño?

—No —me apresuré en negar, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Juguemos a las escondidas?

—¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría. ¿Quién cuenta?

Su sarcasmo me hubiera dejado un ojo morado si pudiera golpear. Sonreí ampliamente con su respuesta, lo que despertó un brillo en los ojos de Levi, brillo que ocultó en segundos. Sentí una calidez en mi interior, se sentía bien. Volvimos a mantener la mirada del otro, pero esta vez Levi fue acercándose, y yo me quedé en mi lugar, esperando el acto final.

_Idiota. Idiota. Levi, eres un idiota._

Mi mente no paró de gritarle. Si en ese momento me hubiera atraído hacia él, hubiera dejado que me besara, pero se volvió hacia la cocina, caminando lejos de donde estaba.

¿Qué importaba? Aun así estuve molesto por varios minutos.

Lo seguí hasta la cocina, encontrando que tenía una receta a medio preparar. Un libro de cocina estaba abierto.

—¿Qué intentas hacer?

—Lo que está ahí. Aunque no creo que resulte.

Me detuve para leer la página, preguntándome si Levi hacía siempre esto. Los días lejos de él sirvieron para darme cuenta que estaba siendo un idiota en decirme que, por mi parte, no existía algún sentimiento. No estaba amando a Levi, ni enamorándome, pero sí me abría cada vez más a la posibilidad de que Levi despertara sentimientos en mi interior.

Él era una caja de sorpresas y eso me atraía más que nada.

—¿Cuál es mi compensación?

—Lo que quieras.

—Siempre he querido conocer Grecia. ¿Sirve?

Reí con la respuesta que Levi me daba en su mirada. Estaba entre el desconcierto y la duda.

—No es verdad —confesé.

El olor que salía era a quemado. Levi lo notó, yo lo noté. Y lo que salió del horno era una masa negra. Ni siquiera Sasha se atrevería a probarlo.

—Bien, si querías matar a alguien, con eso lo lograrías. Con lo duro que debe estar… —Levi me dio una mirada poco amistosa pero terminó por darme la razón.

—A lo mejor si alguien no hubiera estado casi diez minutos en mi puerta, haciendo un escándalo porque se sentía solo. Si esa persona decidiera escucharme, no estaría quemado.

Con cada palabra que daba se acercaba un paso a mí, hasta que terminé acorralado contra uno de los muebles de la cocina.

—No me dijiste —me defendí.

—No me dejaste.

—Lo siento por lo que sea que está quemad—. Miré desde la masa negra a Levi—. Pensé que eras bueno en todo.

Levi apoyó sus manos en el mueble, dejándome encerrado entre sus brazos. Me parecía divertido mirarle hacia abajo. Nunca imaginé que estaría tan pronto en esta situación; con alguien tan cerca, intentando averiguar que sentía, saber que la otra persona buscaba algo más conmigo. Recibir toda la atención.

* * *

Al final llegamos al acuerdo de ir a un parque de atracciones. Desde hace años no visitaba el lugar; quería volver a sentir la adrenalina, la sensación de caer al vacío.

Durante el camino venía con una pregunta que me llevaría a conocer el lado furioso de Levi, pero debía hacerla, tarde o temprano escaparía.

—¿Crees que tengamos problemas? Por eso… —señalé la diferencia de estatura entre nosotros. —Tienen un mínimo de… Ay—. Lleve una mano a mi oreja, donde él la había retorcido—. Dolió.

—¿En serio? —me dedicó una mirada de falsa sorpresa y siguió caminando.

Lo primero que hice fue pensar en lo común que era el lugar para una cita, pero no estábamos en una cita. Era yo quien pensaba que podía ser una. Estábamos como amigos.

—Aquí, aquí —tiré a Levi de su manga hacia la fila para la montaña rusa.

Después de la montaña rusa, fuimos a la siguiente y seguimos así hasta llegar a un juego de caída libre. No supe cuantas veces obligué a Levi a subirse conmigo. Según él perdían el encanto pasada la primera vez.

Pasamos toda la tarde en el parque de atracciones. Y al final del día me sentía un poco decepcionado. Ni siquiera algún diminuto avance en nosotros.

—¿Adónde vamos? —Pregunté siguiendo a Levi—. Todavía nos queda tiempo.

No quería separarme.

—A tu lugar favorito.

Llegamos allí de noche. No era sorprendente que estuviera vacío; un lugar de él y yo. Corrí hasta mi lugar, sentándome antes de que Levi llegara. Sus brazos volvieron a mi cintura, sintiéndose familiar; ya no había miedo. Su rostro se ocultó en mi cuello, apenas alcanzando pero no hice comentario al respecto. Una mano bajo hasta las suyas que estaban entrelazadas. Fue un suave toque.

—No entiendo qué tienes con las alturas —comentó Levi.

—No sé.

Hasta entonces no había notado que mis dedos estaban acariciando sus manos. Me detuve de inmediato.

—Oh, Levi—. Susurré al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello. Un cariñoso beso; no esperaba eso— . Pero ahí no están mis labios.

Al igual que la otra vez, fui tirado hacia atrás. Esta vez, en cambio, no hubo un grito de sorpresa, pero sí una risa.

Abracé a Levi por su cuello y, a los segundos, estábamos besándonos.

Levi ganó.


End file.
